DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): Most premature morbidity and mortality from cancer is preventable, through primary prevention involving interventions to reduce cancer risks or secondary prevention involving early detection and treatment of localized disease. Despite the clear need for cancer prevention research training, there has been very little support for such programs. This proposal requests continued support for a cancer control and epidemiology research training program at the University of Southern California (USC), where program and collaborating clinical faculty are nationally and internationally recognized for their research in cancer epidemiology/ etiology, primary prevention, early detection, and treatment compliance. Their successful record of extramural funding and collaborative investigations coupled with the resources of the USC-Norris Cancer Center provide an exceptionally rich training environment which includes public and private hospitals and medical centers which are training branches of the USC School of Medicine; a SEER-funded Cancer Surveillance Program; international, national and regional data bases; computer and statistical resources; and association with community organizations, school districts, work sites, and health departments. Funds are requested for four predoctoral and four postdoctoral trainees. Predoctoral positions are allocated to behavioral cancer research coordinated within the Ph.D. program in Health Behavior Research (HBR). NCI support establishing external predoctoral training funds for the first time will facilitate the growth of the training effort and heighten research contributions and development of new technologies for reducing cancer incidence. NCI predoctoral trainees are selected from among the most promising HBR graduate students and will receive three to four years of training culminating in original dissertation studies in cancer prevention and control. Predoctoral training includes structured course work (e.g., research methods, biometry/ statistics, epidemiological methods, biological basis of disease, theories of prevention, compliance/adaptation, foundations of health behavior), weekly research seminars, directed research, journal clubs, and writing groups. Postdoctoral positions are allocated to behavioral and epidemiology research training emphasizing collaborative studies. Since 1985, 27 NCI postdoctoral fellows from the behavioral, public health, and biomedical sciences have received training. The postdoctoral program requires course work or the equivalent in the biological basis of cancer, cancer epidemiology, and statistical methods. Emphasis is placed on involving fellows in on-going research projects and assisting them in their own research. Other training activities include journal clubs, writing groups, and weekly research seminars. All trainees attend a mini- course on research ethics. Minority recruitment plans have been developed.